Jidpossible
Jidpossible "Jidpossible" is an expression invented not by Jid but by his friends in a particular situitation in the early 2000s. During an evening him and his friends were playing a video game, they reached a point no one was able to cross: they were stuck. After a few rage throws of the controllers many bad words, Jid showed up in the room, intrigued by all the rage and yelling going on, and watched another failed attempt to move forward in the game. He asked if he could try the game even though he never played it. His friends told him that it was impossible but they agreed nonetheless to give him the controller and watch him fail miserably like they all did. What happened next is the stuff of legend within his circle of friends, or what is also known as "lejiddary". Jid passed the stage on his first try and went on to beat the game without dying, he then stood up, gave the controller back to his friends, and then proceeded to leave the room while saying "see guys, it IS possible, you're just terrible gamers", to which one of his friends replied "no, it is JIDpossible". Responsibilites and Challenges From that point on, everytime Jid has been able to do something his friends couldn't, it would be called "something Jidpossible". Impossible for the common man, but possible for Jid. Some might view this as a boon or as a plus, it has been somehow of a plight to Jid because, like Uncle Ben once said: "with great power comes great responsibilities". To this day, Jid's friends continually test him by saying things like "let's see if this is Jidpossible" or "none of us could do it, can you?". Jid refuses many challenges and accepts others in which he often fails and lead to memorable moments, such as the pickle jar incident. thumb|300px|right|Jid is Tobey Maguire? The resemblence is striking! The Pickle Jar Incident In a classic twist of comedic events lead by the energies of the Universe, the pickle jar incident happened. During a BBQ where Jid and his close circle of friends were having a blast a week after the first Jidpossible event, someone tried to open a jar of dilled pickle. Of course, the first person to try was unable to open the jar and passed it to the next, all around until it was Jid's turn, at last. Everyone remembered the episode of the previous week and cries of "JIDPOSSIBLE!" were fusing from everyone around the table and although Jid was pumped, he's unusually weak in his arms (see Tyrannosaurus Jid for the reason). This lead to the failure of him opening the jar and the disillusioning of his friends regarding his superhero status. As a reminder, the pickle jar is still in his friend's fridge, with the mention "not Jidpossible". Once in a while, Jid tries his hand at opening the jar but has been unable to, so far. It is rumored that when he is able to open it, the secrets of the Universe will be revealed to him, while others believe the pickles will be the most tasteful pickles in the history of mankind. A late suggestion has been that when the pickle jar is successfully opened, it will bring the end of the world. The manner in which the world ends is hotly debated as well as some believe it will open a portal to another dimension, others thing it will create a black hole, while others think zombies will rise up, and the last theory brings the possibility of C'thulu or Dagon waking up. Category:Jidspressions Category:Browse